dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Waylon Jones (Prime Earth)
At a point when Croc wasn't in Arkham, he fought Roy Harper in Hell's Kitchen but quickly noticed Roy wasn't fighting back. He figured out that Roy was trying to use him to commit assisted suicide and comforted the ex-sidekick instead of fighting him. Croc actually became Roy's sponsor for his alcoholism. Forever Evil and the "Arkham War" Taking advantage of the Crime Syndicate's arrival onto Earth, Killer Croc took to the sewers of blackened and broken Gotham. Taking in refugees from the chaos above, "King Croc" taught them how to survive in the sewers with him, becoming the leader of a large band of survivors. As the criminals on the surface began to fight each other for dominance in the unofficially named "Arkham War", Croc struck a deal with the Arkham criminals, lead by the Scarecrow, in order to protect his precious sewer system. As the two spoke in the broken Wayne Industries building, Bane, leader of the Blackgate criminals, arrived and beat Croc in a fight, throwing him out of the window to his apparent death. However, Croc managed to survive his fall and continued to support Scarecrow's plot for dominance. Being tricked into drinking Venom-laced wine, Croc fell to the drug's effect, becoming an even bigger hulking giant. Even so, Croc again was beaten by Bane in a final fight for control of the city. Left unconscious in the street, Gotham's new protector Bane victoriously stood over him. Batman Eternal After the fall of the Crime Syndicate, Killer Croc retook his residence in the sewers of Gotham City. When zombies showed up under Arkham Asylum and began to eat some people down in the sewers, he was initially assumed to be the reason for the victims, but, as Batman and Jason Bard learned, Croc was simply acting as the champion of the lowest classes who lived down there, people who Batman never directly helped at all and the Gotham City Police Department ignored. At the behest of Poison Ivy, who herself was teaming up with the Calabrese crime family under Selina Kyle (her friend and the former Catwoman), Croc fought and defeated Bane in single combat, using his knowledge of the workings of Venom that he earned through Arkham War to bleed the Venom out of Bane's body before tying him up for Batman to take into custody. He has subsequently been seen as a bodyguard of Selina Kyle herself. Batman: Endgame During the Joker's endgame plot against Batman, the clown gassed the entire city with Joker Venom. Croc, meeting up with a group of Batman's rogues that had escaped Arkham Manor , decided to help the heroes save Gotham from the Joker. Working together, Croc fended off a crowd of Jokerized citizens while Batman battled the Joker until they both perished beneath the streets of Gotham. Suicide Squad At some point, Croc was taken into custody and put onto Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Croc and the revamped Suicide Squad would go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison. Which was revealed to be a portal to the Phantom Zone, and encountered General Zod. While fighting Zod Enchantress was almost killed before Croc intervened. After the mission Croc and June have a heartfelt conversation and embrace. Their relationship had a rocky start, during a mission in New York Croc would try to encourage her to try start a relationship, but later expresses fear and shed a tears that he will lose her if she is able to achieve her dream. Enchantress rampage in New York City until it is revealed that it is an editor from a magazine company who rejected June. After being convinced by Croc to reevaluate her, he decided to give her some freelance work. Moved by Waylon's actions, June reigns in the Enchantress and thanks her love for helping her. | Powers = * : Atavism results in traits ancestral to the human species being expressed again. This is why Jones possesses scales, sharpened talons and teeth, large size, and enhanced physical abilities. It's why Waylon Jones is known as the Killer Croc. ** : Killer Croc's fingers are sharpened and white like bones. He uses them to cut open doors or crush skulls. ** : Killer Croc's teeth are large and sharp yet still human. He can bite down through bone, metal and wood. ** : He has regenerative powers. ** : Bullets fling off Killer Croc's skin and an alligator breaks it's fangs on his scales. He can also survive being thrown from the top of a skyscraper. He can also survive in the depths of the ocean, where the pressure applies 106 pounds per square inch on the body. ** : Killer Croc has an incredible amount of speed for such a large creature. He moves so fast in the sewers that he can come up on prey unnoticed. ** : Killer Croc has an enhanced level of physical strength. He has traded blows with a Venom-enhanced Bane, slammed his way through an armed group of Gotham's SWAT, and carved his way through Gotham's underbelly to create a home within the sewers.According to Batman, Waylon can lift a school bus. When fighting against Aquaman who was holding back, Croc's strong enough to bite into a Aquaman's skin. He was even strong enough to bite into General Zod's arm when Zod wasn't paying attention. | Abilities = * : Killer Croc knows what it's like to be downtrodden and hurt. He used this knowledge and his home in the sewers to house and control homeless youth and the like. He now runs his own personal kingdom. * : Killer Croc enjoys French literature, and appears to be fluent in the language. * : Killer Croc's primary fighting style is wrestling. He learned to wrestle in his early adulthood while trying to make enough money to survive in a circus. He combines wrestling with savagery and strategy in order to wear down opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) was created by Gerry Conway and Gene Colan, first appearing as in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Lobdell and Brett Booth's New 52 Red Hood and the Outlaws series. | Trivia = * Croc is dating June Moone (Enchantress host) as of . | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Circus Performers Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Serial Killers